Kauai
by Don't Bite Me
Summary: Set twenty years after the end of Breaking Dawn. Edward and Bella are about to start high school...again. What happens when one of their teachers turns out to be a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

"Carlisle, do we have to?" Rosalie complained, tossing her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. "I'm tired of high school. Can't we just quit it for fifty years? It would give us a nice long break."

"I'm sorry, Rose. But it's been twenty years, and the hospital in Kauai is in desperate need of a good surgeon. Kauai is one of the rainiest places on earth, so we won't have to stay in during the day. Jacob is even willing to put the pack in Sam's hands for a few years until Nessie finishes."

"Well, he'll certainly blend in better than the rest of us," Emmett muttered, referring to the fact that our pale skin was likely to draw much attention among the natives.

"When do we leave?" Jasper asked.

"Tomorrow," Alice answered the question. "We'll have a week before the start of the term."

Carlisle nodded in confirmation.

"Fine then," Rosalie said, turning on her heel and walking out of the room. Emmett glanced apologetically at Carlisle and followed her to their room.

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and tugged him up the stairs. "Come on, Jazz. We've got so much to pack!"

Carlisle and Esme left as well, and Edward circled his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek softly. "Shall we go as well, love?" he asked, his lips brushing my ear. They were no longer cold on my skin, the way they had been when I was human, but I shivered all the same.

I nodded, and he relinquished his grip around my waist, grabbing my hand and starting off towards our small cottage beyond the river.

"I'm going to miss having our own place," I admitted to Edward as we neared the house.

He smiled, lifting my hand up to his lips and kissing it as we ran. We slowed when we reached the dwelling, and I opened the door to find Jacob and Nessie, cuddling on the couch.

"Get up you lazy bums," I said to the pair. They looked up, startled at the sound of my voice. "Nessie, you better pack. We're leaving tomorrow. Jacob, I hear you're coming too, so you better get moving."

"We're leaving?" Nessie asked, looking at Jacob.

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she shouted, leaping up out of her seat. "Oh, God, I've got so much to pack." She shot off towards her room. Alice was starting to rub off on her.

"Exactly why I didn't tell you," Jake muttered, looking sad at the loss of Nessie.

"I heard that," she called from her room.

He chuckled and said goodbye to us, running out into the forest to transform into the great russet wolf.

Edward and I packed up our belongings and hunted for the last time in Washington.

"Have you ever been to Hawaii, Edward?" I asked as I dropped a deer carcass.

He sucked one last mouthful from the stag he was eating and licked his lips. "Once, about twenty years before you were born, we lived in Maui. It was one of the most beautiful places on earth. Especially the waterfalls and the plants. You're going to love it there," he promised.

Edward was right. When we arrived, I sucked in a long, unneeded breath. It was beautiful. Outside the airport I could see palm trees and gray skies. I guess Carlisle was right. I would have thought Hawaii would be sunnier, but hey, I'd never lived more than three places in the world.

We got our baggage and headed out to the front of the airport where five cars were lined up. They were ours, I realized. I didn't know that they were being shipped, but Carlisle's Mercedes, Emmett's Jeep, Alice's Porsche, Edward's Volvo, and a new, silvery white Volkswagen Jetta that Edward and I had purchased for Jake's birthday after his Rabbit had mysteriously died were all sitting in a line. I had a feeling that Edward had objected highly to Nessie riding around in that car. I was afraid Jacob's car had met the same fate as my truck. But that was okay. He seemed to love the Jetta, especially since it went a whole lot faster than the Rabbit. I guessed that Rosalie's convertible, Edward's Vanquish, Jasper's Ducatti, and my Ferrari were at the house which we had yet to see.

Each couple got into their respective car with any bags that they had not trusted the movers with—in Alice's case, she had to borrow some of Emmett's backseat—and we set off. An hour long drive to the new house was cut in half by the insane Cullen driving that I had gotten used over the last twenty years.

The house was buried in the dripping rainforest that surrounded Mount Waialeale. If believable, it was even more beautiful than the one in Forks. It was built entirely of a yellowy, sort of peach colored stone, and the main entrance had no roof, just a few arches with tropical plants growing over them. But the plants weren't just on the roof, they were everywhere. In pots, in the ground, seemingly growing off the walls, though I was sure they were just growing out of pots obscured by them. Waterproof furniture was scattered throughout the open room, and a pair of glass double doors were straight ahead, leading into a brightly painted dining room. Esme showed us the kitchen that was off the dining room, filled with new appliances that would be used mostly for Jake and Nessie's sake. There were two winding staircases off either side of the main room, the first leading to small library that also housed Edward's piano and many of the priceless objects that had been in the living room of the old house. Down the hall from that was Carlisle's office and Carlisle and Esme's room. A floor up was Emmett and Rosalie's room.

The other staircase lead to three more rooms. The first two were on the second floor, one for Jake and Nessie and one for Edward and I, and on the third floor was Alice and Jasper's. Each bedroom had a private bathroom to avoid any problems that might come of sharing with another couple. I noticed that the two rooms on the third floor had slightly bigger closets and bathrooms to accommodate Alice and Rosalie's vast majority of clothes and beauty products.

There were five car garages on either side of the house, their doors facing to the backyard. I instantly fell in love with the house. It was so beautiful. After unpacking, a process that, for me and Edward at least, took about half an hour, we went to explore the landscape. It was starting to get dark as Edward and I ran through the extremely wet woods. There weren't many animals worth feeding from on the island. I had a feeling that weekend trips to either other islands, the sea, or the mainland would become a frequent habit. But there were plenty of deer, which is about all we got in Forks anyway.

We got the layout of the land, though we didn't need to hunt because we had done it the day before.

After twenty years, I know that some couples got tired of each other, especially if they spent every second together, like Edward and I did. But even though he and I spent twenty four hours a day, seven days a week together, I still loved being with him. Just as I imagined I would for the next few eternities. I loved him so much.

I slowed, and Edward slowed with me. When we finally stopped, I jumped on him, amazed that he was able to stay standing. I kissed every inch of him I could, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I let the shield in my mind down for a second, pushing it from my body to include him, showing him in my mind what I wanted. He obliged to my request, slamming me against the rock face of a cliff a few feet away. If I had still been human, it would have broken my spine, but now I hardly felt it. He buried his face in my neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. _God,_ he was so perfect. He knew exactly how to drive me insane. I had a flashback to when he used to be so gentle with me. He was being anything but gentle now.

Edward palmed my breast, making me gasp.

"I've been waiting to do this all day," he whispered, undoing my buttons of my blouse at vampire speed. I did the same to him, and soon we were both topless as he'd had no patience with my bra, ripping it to shreds and tossing it far away from us. "God, Bella, I never get tired of these," he said, cupping my breasts in his hands and kissing them softly.

"Edward, please," I begged as he sucked my nipples. I couldn't take it. I needed him inside me.

"Please what?" he asked.

"Please fuck me," I whispered.

He looked shocked at my choice of words but didn't say anything as he ripped off both pants and underclothes and drove his hard cock into me.

He continued to pump in and out at vampire speed, driving me to the edge. "Edward, oh God, Edward. I'm so close."

"Come for me, Bella," he whispered huskily. "Come for me, love."

I came, hard and fast around him, screaming his name. "Edward!" The sound echoed off the cliffs and trees around us.

"Bella!" he shouted as he came too. "Oh, shit, Bella," he gasped slowing his thrusts, riding out the orgasm. When he finally stilled, my head dropped on his shoulder, my breathing ragged, though unneeded.

We stayed like that for a while, him still inside me, me still resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," he whispered, placing a single kiss on my neck.

"I love you, too," I said.

He slid slowly out of me, unwrapping my legs from his waist and setting me gently on my feet. "We should probably get back," he murmured, leaning his forehead against mine.

I nodded.

I found my shirt and my pants. Unfortunately, my bra and panties were completely ruined. Edward didn't seem to think it was unfortunate at all. He stuffed the scraps in his pocket and took my hand.

"I'd rip them off when we got home anyway," he said, running his finger softly between my legs, indicating what we would be doing when we got home.

The next day the ten of us went to meet the principal of our new school. I resented Carlisle making us take off our wedding rings before we left. He said we couldn't risk anyone noticing them. We made the half hour drive in fifteen minutes and gathered in the front office.

After introducing us all to Principal Hansen, Carlisle and Esme went into his office to have the typical parent-principal talk thing that adults often had when eight adopted children moved to a small island in the pacific.

We were playing a different assortment of roles this time. Nessie and Edward were a brother and sister that Carlisle and Esme had taken in after their parents died of a particularly nasty flu that had hit Chicago several years ago. Jasper and Rosalie were still twins that the Cullens had found in a Texas orphanage. Emmett, Alice, and I were the children of Esme's older sister, who had died in a car crash along with her husband. And Jacob was the latest addition to our family. He had been at the high school we had attended in Washington and had become fast friends with Nessie. When his father died, the Cullens took him in as well.

The truth was, Billy had died about a year ago. But he was very old, and Jake, Nessie, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Sue Clearwater, all of the Quileute wolves, and I had been there with him. The place had been quite crowded.

I heard Carlisle and Esme talking to Hansen about us.

"What are their grades again?" the principal asked.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Jacob are going to be Juniors. Edward, Bella, Alice, and Nessie will be Sophomores," Carlisle answered.

"Ah, yes, of course," Hansen said. He paused, awkwardly. "I don't mean to pry, but do you mind telling me what held Jacob and Emmett back?"

Both Jacob and Emmett growled lowly at that.

Carlisle chuckled lightly. "They weren't held back. Both just grow extremely fast."

"I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions . . ."

"People often do. They've learned to deal with it," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, by ripping their throats out," Emmett muttered under his breath, earning him a smack upside the head from Rose. "Ow!"

We all laughed quietly.

"You won't have any trouble with them," Carlisle continued. "They are all very well behaved and very bright. They'll keep up. You'll find we tend to camp a lot, especially when the weather gets nice. But I guarantee none of the children will fall behind."

Hansen made a sound of acknowledgment, and Edward chuckled.

"He's wondering how much trouble he's going to have with us. He doesn't believe Carlisle," he explained quietly.

"There's also one more thing that I feel I must tell you about," Carlisle said to the principal. Hansen must have nodded or something, because Carlisle continued. "They have all formed relationships with each other. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, and Jacob and Nessie. They are all very appropriate, but they are affectionate of each other."

At this, Edward doubled over, shaking with silent laughter. We all looked at him. Once he had collected himself enough to speak, he said, "Hansen is now convinced that we're a bunch of 'hoodlums' as he called us, living together. He's going over our 'blood' relationships in his head, trying to figure out if there's any incest."

That made us all laugh, but we were forced to stop when we heard Hansen standing up and walking toward his office door.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my forehead. I noticed that while we were listening to the conversation in the office, we had all, almost unconsciously, moved into our partners' arms.

When he opened the door, I registered the look of shock on his face. I kept my face straight, though I dearly wanted to laugh out loud.

"Well thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Hansen said to them, shaking each of their hands once more. "We look forward to having all of you at this school," he told us.

We all smiled and followed Carlisle and Esme out the door.

Once we were in the car, Edward and I burst into laughter.

"God, I wish you could have seen his face when Carlisle told him that," Edward gasped. "I saw it through Carlisle's eyes; it was priceless."

"But did you see him when he opened the door?" I asked between laughs. "It was like we were all going at it on the furniture. We'll be the talk of the town by tomorrow."

Our last week of freedom passed quite enjoyably with trips all the way around the island. One day Edward and I made our way all the way around the perimeter of the island, alternating between walking and running, sometimes stopping to enjoy the beauty of the water.

We all hunted heavily the night before our first day of school, and at a quarter to seven Alice burst into my room.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" she shouted. "We have to get ready for school!"

I groaned and lifted my head from Edward's shoulder. I had just taken a very enjoyable shower with my love where we had done much more than clean ourselves, and I didn't want to let go of him just yet.

"Alice, it's just school. I don't need an hour to get ready." I cuddled closer to Edward, holding tighter to him, as though this could stop Alice from dragging me away from him.

"Bella, please. Please let me dress you," she begged.

I felt Edward's lips in my ear. "Go on," he whispered. "We both know she'll win anyway, and I'm interested to see what she'll put you in."

I turned my head to look at him, seeing my favorite smile lighting his lips. I kissed those beautiful lips and got up to face Alice.

"Okay, Alice. You can dress me. But you are not touching my face and hair."

She pouted, but nodded, grabbing my hand and tugging me up to her room. Jasper had apparently escaped the line of fire, as he was nowhere in sight. On her bed lay an outfit that was clearly meant for me. It was a flowing white skirt that fell an inch or two above the knee and a blue short -sleeved v-neck blouse identical to the one I'd had when I was human that Edward liked so much. There was also a blue thong and bra, the same color as the shirt.

"Won't that show through the fabric?" I asked Alice, eyeing the thong.

"No, the skirt has an extra layer of material that keeps colors from showing through," she said.

"Not that I don't appreciate you dressing me," I said sarcastically. "But is there any particular reason for this outfit?"

Alice smiled evily. "I had a vision that made this outfit necessary," she said.

If I could have blushed, my whole face would be red now. I hated when she had visions of me and Edward doing those sorts of things.

"Don't worry, Bella," she said. "You'll love it."

I rolled my eyes. Why did Alice have to know everything?

I patted my hair to make sure it was dry; I didn't want to drip on the nice clothes. One of the perks of becoming a vampire is that my hair now dried quickly and naturally into silky, soft waves around my face that would have taken at least an hour of Alice messing with it when I was human.

It was dry, so I changed, and Alice handed me a pair of black ballet flats. Since I had refused to let her fiddle with my hair and face and she was already ready, we went downstairs to Jacob and Nessie's room, Alice carrying a garment bag that I assumed had Nessie's first day outfit in it. Today was different for Nessie than it was for the rest of us, because, unlike us, this was her _first_ first day of school. We had, of course, home schooled her over the seven years it took for her to reach full growth. But we hadn't been able to put her in a real school yet.

Alice promptly kicked Jacob out, telling him to go eat breakfast or something, and presented Nessie with her outfit. We fussed over her, doing her hair and a little bit of makeup. Rose even came in and helped. Nessie didn't seem to like it any more than I had when Alice had insisted doing things like this to me. I only participated in torturing my daughter because it was her first day of real school, and that's what mothers did.

"Will you girls get down here!" Emmett yelled up the stairs. "Carlisle promised we would be perfect children. We wouldn't want to ruin that reputation by being late on our first day."

Alice sighed. "Well, it'll have to do," she sighed, fingering one of Nessie's bronze curls.

What would "have to do" was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen besides Edward.

As we made our way down the stairs, Alice and Rosalie in front and Nessie and I behind, the boys came into view. Alice and Rosalie ran into Jasper and Emmett's arms, which left Edward and Jacob starting up at us. I saw Edward's eyes flicker first to his daughter, then to me. I saw his eyes darken as he saw me, and a small moan escaped his lips, so soft that I wouldn't have been able to hear it twenty years ago. He stared at me for several seconds before closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"Jacob!" he growled.

Jacob tore his gaze away from Nessie. "Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly.

Edward looked back at me, the fascination returning to his eyes. He extended a hand to me and pulled me into a tight embrace, crushing his lips against mine.

"Wait," said Jake, interrupting our kiss. "You can do that, but I'm not even entitled to my own thoughts?"

Edward didn't take his eyes off me. "Bella's father is not in our presence, so, yes."

I could imagine Jake rolling his eyes as I continued to gaze at Edward.

"Come on, you four," Alice said. "It's Nessie's first day of school. Let's not make her late."

There had been an argument the night before about cars. Obviously we couldn't all fit in Edward's Volvo, and Rosalie's convertible, Emmett's Jeep, Alice's Porsche, and my Ferrari were all a little too flashy. So that left the Volvo, and Jacob's Jetta. Rosalie had refused to ride in Jacob's car. _"It smells like dog." _So Alice and Jasper rode with Jacob and Nessie, while Rosalie and Emmett got into the Volvo with Edward and I.

The ride to school took only fifteen minutes, as it had last week. When we got there, we pulled into the two spots farthest away from the entrance.

We gathered together and made our way to the front doors. Rosalie pushed the double doors open and every head turned our way.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so I got like five reviews on the last chapter and like a hundred and thirty-something hits. Come on guys! If you like it, please review it! Or if you don't like it, tell me what I'm doing wrong. Don't just sit there and bitch because you think it sucks. Anyway, here's another chapter. I know it's not as long as the first one, but I have a lot of shit going on right now with school and stuff. Hope you enjoy.**

It was like a scene from one of those movies that Alice loved so much, when the beautiful people walk down the hallway and everyone clears a path for them and everything is in slow motion. I felt Edward tense beside me, no doubt hearing the dirty thoughts of adolescent boys. I squeezed his hand and pushed my shield away from me, to let him hear my thoughts.

_Ignore them, _I thought. _They're just shocked. _

He brought the back of my hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. "I love you," he whispered so softly, I doubted even our family could hear it.

_I love you too, more than anything,_ I said in my thoughts.

We all went to the main office to pick up our schedules, then went off to our first classes. I had a feeling that it had taken a generous donation to the school from Carlisle and Esme to put Edward and I in the same classes. I knew that most schools tried not to put siblings together, adopted or not, and I was pretty sure from what Edward had said about Mr. Hansen's thoughts when he had met us, that he probably would have wanted to do what he could to separate us all, mostly from our partners, to keep us from causing a "disruption." I felt bad for Alice and Jasper, and Jacob and Nessie, who probably wouldn't have any classes together because they were in different grades.

Edward and I had Pre-Calculus first period. We were the only sophomores in a class full of juniors and seniors because at our "other school" we had taken Algebra I and Geometry in middle school and Algebra II our freshman year.

Even after twenty years, in which I went through college math as well, I still detested the subject. I was better at it now, able to understand more and remember more with my vampire brain, but I still found it uninteresting.

I sat through the fifty-five minute class with Edward, trying to calm him as his fists clenched and unclenched under the desk at the thoughts of the boys around us.

I didn't have my next class with Edward. He went off to World Religions while I made my way to English. I sat in the back corner of the classroom next to Nessie, hoping this class was more interesting than last period's.

Mrs. Smith started by telling us that we all should have read _Night_ by Elie Wiesel over the summer. It was a book about the Holocaust that both Nessie and I had read before, luckily. This year was about World Literature apparently, and while I was much more interested in European Literature, _Night_ was one of the more interesting pieces of World Lit. that I had read. The teacher started her lecture on what the Jews went through in the 1940s.

When the class was over, two boys approached us. They were both dark with jet black hair, like Jacob. However, unlike Jacob, they were both staring at us with a hungry look in their eyes.

"You ladies are new here, right?" the one on the left said confidently, eyeing me.

I knew this was bound to happen, so I decided to play with him, knowing Edward was right outside the door.

I smiled sweetly. "Yeah. We just moved here from Washington. I'm Bella, and this is Nessie."

"Well, I'm Dan, and this is Ian. And if you ladies _any_ questions about _anything_, feel free to ask us."

"We'll keep that in mind," Nessie said, playing along with me.

We walked past the pair and out of the classroom. The first thing I saw when we exited the room was Edward, leaning against a row of lockers, waiting for me like he used to do back at Forks High School.

"Hello, honey," I said, making sure Dan and Ian, who had followed us closely out of the classroom, could hear.

"How was your class, love?" he asked, circling an arm around my waist and pulling me tightly against his body.

"It was quite interesting," I only partially lied as he kissed my neck.

"Mmm, that's good," he murmured against my throat. "We've got to book it if we want to make it to Civ-Ec on time," he said. "See you later, Nessie."

And he pulled me off down the hall, away from Dan and Ian, who were staring after us, frozen.

After Civics and Economics with Edward, I had AP European History, which would be counting as my second elective, after Spanish. I found European history much more interesting than American history, both of which I had taken when Edward and I went to Dartmouth a couple of years after Nessie became fully grown. Usually sophomores weren't allowed to take AP classes, but Edward and I, due to our "outstanding grades at our last high school," were permitted to take one AP each. He had chosen Statistics for some unfathomable reason, and although Euro would probably become my favorite class, I resented not being able to see him for another fifty-five minutes.

He beat me to the cafeteria at lunch time, already sitting with a tray of untouched food in front of him. I went through the lunch line to get my food as well. When I had first thought of having to buy lunch to keep up appearances, I felt bad because I thought it was wasting food. But last night, after I saw Jake eat dinner, I realized that he could probably finish off six trays of food plus his own and still be hungry.

This happened, of course. Halfway through lunch Jacob had already finished his, Emmett's, Rosalie's, Jasper's, Alice's, Edward's, and my trays of food, and was going up for seconds.

I sat next to Edward, playing with his hand on top of the table, trying to fight the urge to jump him, or at least make out with him in front of the entire cafeteria. People kept throwing glances in our direction, no doubt wondering why eight foster children had moved here and why they were all paired up. Carlisle had warned us that we shouldn't show too many public displays of affection, at least not for a couple of weeks.

The bell rang, and Edward and I made my way, ironically, to Chemistry. Yeah, so it wasn't Biology, but we were in the same lab that Bio was taught in, one that looked almost identical to the one in Forks, except for the fact it had been outfitted with new equipment that was result of the major Science movement there had been over the past twenty years. More people were going to college to become some kind of scientist and inventing all kinds of new stuff.

"Ah, this seems vaguely familiar," Edward said, mirroring my thoughts as we took our seats at a lab table.

I smiled slightly and looked up as the teacher came in. There were several things I noticed about the teacher. Firstly, he was very young, mid-twenties I'd say. Second, he was extremely good looking, not as much as Edward of course, but still. And third, he was a vampire.

**AN: So, what do you think? Did you like it. I know it's short, but REVIEW it please. I'm planning to get another chapter out to you guys sometime in the next few days. On the other hand, I'm not exactly sure where I should go from here. Making the Chem teacher a vampire was a spur of the moment idea. If you guys have any suggestions on what you want to read, tell me. **

**Thanks a lot.**

**-C**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I got some more reviews last time. Thanks guys. **

**Disclaimer: Not Stepheine Meyer. Don't own the characters.**

**EPOV:**

I heard him before I saw him. His "voice" was distinctly not one of a human. His mind capacity was huge.

_Mmm, another year, another class. I hope this batch is smarter than the ones last year. Couldn't even comprehend a combustion reaction. Idiots._

I laughed inwardly at that. Combustion reactions were the easiest reactions to predict.

_Wait, _he thought. He cocked his head toward the closed classroom door. _That's not a human smell._ He opened the door, and his eyes flitted to the back of the room, where he knew we were sitting. His gaze rolled over me, and lingered for a moment longer on Bella. The whole thing happened within the space of a second so no one else noticed.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Knight," he said, writing his name on the white board. "This is Honors Chemistry." He wrote that too. "Now, I want you all to turn to the person next to you and get to know them. Congratulations, you've now met your permanent lab partner."

I turned to Bella and grinned. She smiled back, but then I heard something besides the thoughts of joy or anger of the students about their lab partners.

_God, she's beautiful._ It had come from _him_, Mr. Knight, Jared was his first name, I believe.

No. She might be a thirty-eight year old vampire, but she was _my_ thirty-eight year old vampire. _My_ wife. Why the hell wouldn't Carlisle let us wear our rings?

"Partners on the right, stand up and please get two textbooks from the stacks over here," Mr. Knight said, pointing at two stacks of chemistry textbooks at the front of the room. _Let's see what she's wearing besides that delicious blue shirt._

I growled. Bella looked at me as she got up to get the books. As soon as she came around the barrier of the lab table, Knight started mentally drooling.

_Shit,_ he thought, eying her white skirt and, more importantly, the long slender legs that it hung over top of. _Better than I imagined._ Fantasies started forming in his head of him and Bella alone in the classroom after school.

I gripped the edge of the table, using all my self control not to rip his throat out as he watched her walk down the side of the room to pick up our books. Then, for the briefest half of a second after she had passed him, his head cocked slightly to the side and his eyes glanced down at her ass. No human would have noticed it, but I certainly did.

_Crack._ I heard a small noise as part of the desk I had been holding onto snapped off. Being the only ones who could have heard it, Bella and Mr. Knight both looked in my direction. I glared at him to show that I had noticed what he was doing. He didn't even look ashamed. He actually smiled at me, not a warm smile that a teacher might give to a student, but a knowing smile, as if he knew that I wanted to and couldn't rip his throat out in front of the entire class.

No one noticed this exchange. Bella hurried back to her seat and passed me a book, saying in a quiet voice out of the corner of her mouth so no one could hear her, "What was that about?"

I gave her a tiny shake of my head, not looking at her, but concentrating on what Knight was thinking.

_He's her mate, or possibly just her brother._ Then her spotted our hands clasped together on top of the table. _Nope. Defiantly her mate. Ha. That boy. She could do better. There's no way he could satisfy her. I could do so much better._

_You think so, huh? _I thought as he flipped on the projector and pulled down the screen.

The first slide was headed with the question _What Is Chemistry? _As Knight started to speak, I started taking pointless notes with my left hand, and with my right, I pulled mine and Bella's clasped hands under the table together, resting them on her knee. I heard her breath hitch as I rubbed the back of her hand up and down her thigh, letting go of it and tracing the lines on her palm and each of her fingers. I felt her muscles go limp and her eyes close as I drew one finger over the inside of her wrist and up the length of her arm.

Her breathing was slow as she struggled to take notes on what Mr. Knight was talking about. My hand crept up her thigh, pushing her skirt out of the way. I glanced down at her underwear and suppressed a groan. Dark blue lace thong. I was going to have to thank Alice when I saw her again. I ran my hand along _that_ place between her legs. I heard the smallest moan escape her lips. No one could have heard it, except, of course, Knight. He glanced over at us, but didn't stop speaking. I could smell her arousal, and I imagine that he could too. No one could see what I was doing due to the front of the desk that hid our lower halves.

_Edward._ I heard her "voice" say.

I looked at her.

_Don't stop._

I gave her the crooked smile that I knew she loved and ran my hand over her slit. Her panties were dripping. She instinctively turned her lower half towards me, giving me easier access. I rubbed my thumb gently over her clit through the fabric, eliciting a soft moan from her.

My fingers crept under the lace, stroking her soft, wet folds.

_Edward, please._

I smiled, and thrust my middle finger into her hot pussy, simultaneously pumping it in and out and teasing her clit with my thumb.

I knew Knight could smell Bella's fluids even from across the room. The scent was intoxicating.

"Okay, now based on what I just told you, answer this question," Knight said to the class, indicating a question on the screen.

_Oh my God. He's fingering her right in front of me, _he thought. _God, that smell, so good. . . ._

_That's right, dickhead, _I thought._ What are you going to do about it? Mine. Always._

I could tell Bella was close as I pumped my finger faster, adding another. Her body was shuddering slightly, and her eyes were closed as she gripped the desk.

_Edward, I'm going to . . ._

She came hard, all over my fingers.

I knew Knight was watching me as I pulled them out of her, holding them up and observing the fluids that coated them. I glanced at Knight purposely, no one was watching but him as I licked Bella's sweet juices off my middle and index fingers.

I saw him visibly shudder as he watched me. _Holy shit. How did he know? God, she looks so sexy like that. What would she look like after I'm done with her? I'll find out soon._

_Oh, no you won't,_ I thought.

_Doesn't matter what he can do to her. He can't do what I can. She'll bend to my will without question._

What the hell did he mean? How would she bend to his will "without question"? Did he have a special power?

I paid close attention to his thoughts for the rest of class, scanning them for any indication that he had some kind of super advanced powers of persuasion beyond those of a normal vampire.

**AN: Do you like it? Review. I was going to make this chapter a little longer, but I have a lot of homework due tomorrow, so I should probably get started on that. Remember, REVIEW. Thanks a lot.**

**-C**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I really meant to get this out earlier, but my dad took my laptop away, so I have to write from the computer in the upstairs hallway where everyone can see what you're doing. So I might not be able to write as much until I get my laptop back. Anyway, another short chapter. It was going to be longer, but I wanted to at least get this part out. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV:**

When the last bell rang, I walked as fast as I could while still appearing human to get to the car before Edward did. But somehow he beat me, and for some reason Alice was standing at the back passenger side door of the Volvo instead of next to Jake's car.

Emmett and Rosalie walked up, looking confused.

"Emmett, would you mind switching with Alice this afternoon? There's something I need to talk to her about," Edward said to him.

Emmett nodded without question and kissed Rosalie before getting into the backseat of the Jetta with Jasper.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and I all climbed into the Volvo, and Edward followed Jacob out of the parking lot.

"I saw you asking Emmett to switch with me," Alice said. "I didn't see why."

"Alice, I know you saw what I was going to do to Bella today in Chemistry today, but did you see why?" Edward asked.

"No."

He looked at me with concern. I didn't fully understand what this was about. "Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

"I can see what the future holds, but I can't see the reasons behind it," said Alice.

Edward gritted his teeth. "Alice, you had Chem last period, right?"

She nodded.

"You know the teacher is a vampire, right?"

She nodded again.

"But you didn't see that before, right?"

She paused, then slowly shook her head.

"I want you to concentrate," Edward said. "Try and see him."

There was silence as Alice closed her eyes and her face went blank. Then her brow furrowed, and she bit her lip. "I can't see him. But it's not like Jacob, where everything around him is blank. Mr. Knight's just not there. I see you two in class tomorrow. You're writing notes on Rutherford, but there's no teacher in the room. There's no voice telling you about it. The whole class is looking up at the front of the room, and the power point is flipping through slides, but he's not there. It's like he's invisible."

Rosalie took a chance to cut in. "Look, Edward, I know this is weird with him being invisible to Alice and all, but what is this about?"

Edward frowned at the road. "It's just some of the things he was thinking. . . . I don't trust him."

"What was he thinking?" Rosalie pressed.

Edward bit his lip. "I think I should talk to Carlisle first," he said.

When we pulled into the garage, Edward got out of the car and tugged me up to our room, closing and locking the door.

"Edward, not that I didn't like it, but what the hell happened in Chemistry?" I asked.

I watched as he ran a hand through his already disheveled bronze hair. "Bella he was thinking about you. When he saw us, he just looked at you in this way that I didn't like, and then all these fantasies started forming in his head. And he was thinking about how he didn't think I could satisfy you, how he could do so much better. He thought, in these exact words, 'She'll bend to my will without question.' I was showing him who you belonged to."

Was he serious? _That_ was why he did it. God, boys got jealous so easily. Then an idea came into my head.

"Well . . ." I said, placing a hand on his chest and glancing coyly down before gazing back into his amber eyes, "I don't know, Edward. I mean he's kind of sexy. He's got that wavy, silky brown hair, and that beautiful pale skin, oh, and my favorite part: that tight ass that I see every time he turns to write something on the board."

Suddenly, Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me roughly against him. "You think Jared Knight is hot?" he growled in my ear.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well that sucks." He took my earlobe in his mouth and sucked gently on it. "Cause you belong to me, love." He kissed me hard on the lips, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and fighting for dominance. He kept this up for a couple of minutes before, kissing his way down my neck, across my collarbone, and down to the neckline of my shirt. He ripped my shirt right down the middle, pushing the fabric off my shoulders and throwing it into a corner of the room.

"Hey, I liked that!"

He pushed down, forcing me to sit on the bed. He dropped to his knees between my spread legs. "I'll buy you another one." He swirled his tongue in my belly button. "A tighter one."

Down came my skirt and panties, and took a good look at my dripping sex before giving it a long lick.

I gasped and let out a moan as he took my clit into his mouth sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue.

"E-E-Edward . . ."

He made a humming noise against me, sending vibrations through my body.

"God, Edward, please," I begged.

He released my clit and pushed his tongue into my wet slit, cleaning out the juices that had gathered there.

I was on the brink of my orgasm when he withdrew from me completely.

"Edward!"

Next thing I knew, I was being thrown back against the pillows of the bed, my bra gone and Edward naked on top of me. In one hard thrust he was inside me, pumping in and out at vampire speed.

"Who do you belong to, Bella?" he asked fiercely. I liked this side of him. It was hot.

"You," I gasped.

"Say it," he commanded.

"I'm yours, Edward. I belong to you, no one else."

"That's right, Bella. You're mine. Always mine."

I felt myself reaching the edge again.

"Come for me. Come for me now, love."

"EDWARD!" I screamed so loudly the whole island probably heard. I shook as the orgasm washed through me.

"That's it, Bella. That's it," he murmured in my ear. I felt him come hard inside me, shuddering as he rode it out, then collapsing next to me on the bed.

Several minutes passed in silence.

"If that's how you're going to react, I should really make you jealous more often."

**AN: REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh my God, I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while. I got my laptop back though! And I'm hoping this will help me write more frequently. So, anyway, here's a new chapter. It's not as smutty as the other ones. And in my opinion, it's not really as good as the others, but whatever. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer.**

Edward went to see Carlisle as soon as he got home from his shift at the hospital. I didn't feel the need to listen to their conversation, but I did hear snippets of it from our bedroom on the other side of the house.

_"You think that Jared Knight is dangerous?"_

_"Carlisle . . . the things he was thinking . . . I just don't trust him around any of us, especially Bella."_

_"Edward, are you sure he's dangerous, or are you just biased against him because he thought inappropriate things about Bella?"_

My hearing was interrupted by Emmett and Rose stumbling into the house, giggling madly. I had no wish to know what they had done to put themselves in that state. They ran up to their room and slammed the door, and I heard Edward speaking to Carlisle.

_". . . powers of persuasion. I'm afraid he'll use them on us. He might already be doing it on his students."_

_"Why would you think that?"_

I heard rustling papers, and there was a long pause.

_"Where did you get this?"_

_"I took the pass and broke into the school files during my last period. As you can see, Knight's state test scores are the highest in the nation. Everyone who has ever gone through his class has made no less than a B minus. Don't tell me that you're not even considering the fact that he might have a special way of getting these kids to study."_

Another pause.

_"It seems we have a situation." _Then I heard him call in a slightly louder voice. "Everyone in the dining room now."

Within the space of about ten seconds all of us were seated at the dining room table.

"It seems," Carlisle started from his spot at the head of the table, "that we have a problem. Would you like to elaborate on this topic, Edward?"

Edward nodded next to me at the other end of the table.

"The Chemistry teacher at our high school, Jared Knight, is not only a vampire but a 'specially abled' vampire. I think he has very advanced powers of persuasion, far beyond those of any 'normal' vampire's. So far it doesn't look like he's done anything to use his powers for any negative purposes, but I think he might be tempted to.

"Alice can't see him, and I'm sure Jasper probably wouldn't have any affect on him either, but I can still read him, which means he has some kind of physical shield."

"What kind of shield?" Jasper asked, clutching Alice's hand on top of the table as he always did when he discovered anything that might put her in the slightest amount of danger.

"Something that prevents him from having his body or emotions tampered with. It's simply a reversal of Bella's gift in a way."

"Okay, so what do we do about it?" Emmett asked.

"We wait and see what he does."

When we finished talking about Mr. Knight and any dangers he might pose, Alice and Rose whisked me away to Alice and Jasper's room.

"So spill," Alice said. "What happened in Chemistry?"

They were both looking at me expectantly.

"Haven't you already seen it?" I asked her.

"I saw it, but that doesn't mean I know why it happened."

"Apparently Mr. Knight was thinking some things that Edward didn't like. He fingered me to show him who I belonged to. Idiot. Like he didn't already know I was his."

"He fingered you!" Rosalie practically shouted. "In front of the whole class?"

"Yup."

"Oh, my god," they said in unison.

"I didn't know Edward had it in him," Rose said to Alice. They both laughed, and I growled.

"We're kidding, Bella. But you've got to understand, for about eighty some years before you came along, Edward was a total celibate."

There was a soft knock on the door, and all of us looked around. "Come in, honey," I said.

My daughter opened the door, and poked her head inside. "Mom," she asked, "do you think you and I could go hunting?"

I got up from the bed, glad for an excuse to escape Alice and Rose, and happy that my daughter wanted to spend some time with me.

"Sure, sweetheart," I said, walking over to her and kissing her forehead. This was one of the few human memories of the things my mother did when I was little. I remember how she used to kiss my forehead every day before dropping me off at school. It ended by middle school, and though I knew Nessie had the physical and emotional maturity of a twenty-one year old, I couldn't help it. She had literally grown up too fast.

We ran out to the shore this time because I knew Nessie had developed a love of seal.

When we were done eating, we sat on the shore, watching the sun set and letting our clothes dry before we went back.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" she asked after a while.

I turned to look at her. "Of course, honey. You can ask me anything."

"It's about Jacob."

"Shoot."

"Well, we've been together now for about five years, and we've never . . ." She trailed off.

I waited for a moment, then said, "You never what, honey."

"We've never . . . you know, done it."

This I knew. "That's not exactly a question, Nessie."

She paused. "I know. I just . . . well, I want to."

"Well, what's holding you back?" I asked.

"Dad."

I looked at her incredulously. "That's all? Really? Is Jake afraid of your father, because if he is--"

"No, mom, Jake's not afraid of dad, I am."

"Why?" I inquired.

"Well, I'm just afraid that when dad finds out, which I know he will, that he'll be mad."

I smiled, and reached out to tuck a stray strand of bronze hair behind her ear. "Renesmee," I said, addressing her by her full name, "no father ever wants to admit that his little girl has grown up. My father didn't. But believe it or not, you are twenty years old, and are legally an adult, free to make your own decisions. Your father, though he may dislike the fact, will have to realize that he can't prevent you from doing something like having sex with your boyfriend." I slipped my hand into hers. "Believe me, Nessie, he won't say anything about it to you or to Jake.

"I know he loves you and you love him, so your dad has no excuse to complain about it. Just as long as you are quiet and don't go breaking down the walls of the house, we'll do our best to ignore you, though I can't promise Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose, and maybe Aunt Alice, won't tease you about it. But remember, you can tease them right back," I said. "I did."

Nessie grinned widely and hugged me, burying her face in my shoulder like she used to do when she was a little girl. "Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome, darling. That's what I'm here for."

**AN: Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just had so much work for school and stuff. I probably won't be able to update until next weekend either because I'm going to have even more work this week. But we get a four day weekend after Halloween! So I'll probably do some writing then. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

When we got back to the house, Edward was waiting for me up in our room. I said goodnight to Nessie, and she went down the hall to her and Jake's room. I opened the door to our room to see Edward lying on the bed, one arm behind his head, the other holding a book of poems by Robert Frost that he was reading.

"Hello, love," he said, snapping the book closed with one hand and setting it on the bedside table. He opened his arms, and I gladly crawled into them, cuddling against his side. We were silent for a while, then Edward finally spoke. "You know, I knew you would be understanding when she asked you about it. But I didn't think you'd give her the 'Go screw him and forget your pops' line." **(AN: That's from Briandelight in one of my reviews.)**

"I didn't say that," I said defensively, sitting up in bed.

"Hey," he said, pulling me back down next to him. "I wasn't accusing, I was just stating a fact." There was another period of silence and then Edward spoke again. "Although I can't deny that I'm not looking forward to hearing them the way I hear Rose and Emmett."

I groaned inwardly. I didn't want to hear my daughter and Jacob going at it next door either. I was regretting not telling Nessie to keep it out of the house when an idea popped into my head.

"Well, if you think they might be a disturbance, I can think of a few things I could do to distract you," I said as seductively as I could, sitting up and running my palm up his stomach, under his t-shirt.

I heard a small purr escape Edward's lips, and he looked at me with a burning passion flaming in his eyes. "Bella," he breathed.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, trailing my hand down his chest to cup the bulge forming in his pants.

He raised his hips against my hand and groaned. "Bella, love, please . . ."

Before he knew what was happening, I had ripped his shirt down the middle, like he had done to mine earlier that day, and thrown it into a far corner of the room.

"Please what, Edward?" I cooed, kissing between his pecs, then making my way down between his abs, dipping my tongue into his belly button.

He gasped.

I undid his pants, yanking them off him and throwing them across the room. He was completely naked except for his boxers, which were bulging with his restrained erection. I ran my fingers back and forth under the waistband of his boxers, getting closer to the place I knew he wanted me to touch but never touching it.

"Bella . . ."

"You know, Edward," I said, kissing just below his belly button, "if you want something"--I kissed just above his abdominals--"you just have to ask." I kissed the top of his chest.

A strangled moan came from the back of his throat as I kissed and nipped at his neck, grinding myself against the bulge in his pants.

"Oh . . . God . . . Bella."

"Tell me what you want, Edward," I whispered, my lips brushing against the shell of his ear and my hand traveling down to massage his erection.

"I want you to suck me."

I froze for a moment. I hadn't expected him to be so bold, but I also couldn't deny the fact that his words had just caused the wetness to flow between my legs.

"As you wish."

I removed his boxers and let his erection spring free. This was one of my favorite parts of him. It was so long and hard . . . always rock hard for me. I stroked his long shaft several times before taking the tip of it into my mouth.

It tasted sweet, just like the rest of him. I sucked lightly on the head before releasing it and giving him a long lick from the base to the tip.

He drew in a long, shuddering breath, his hands fisting in my hair. "Jesus, Bella," he gasped.

"You like that don't you," I whispered against him.

"Fuck, yes," he said, lifting his hips off the bed.

"Well, I can do something I bet you'll like even better." And I took all of him in my mouth, deep-throating him.

"Shit, Bella!" he cried out. His breathing was labored as I swirled my tongue around him. "Oh, that's it, love," Edward gasped, bucking his hips against my face. I could feel him getting closer to his release, as I sucked harder. "Bella, oh God, Bella. I'm going to . . ."

I felt him come, his sweet seed filling my mouth. I swallowed every last drop, licking the sides of his cock clean.

"God, Bella," he breathed, still shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm.

I crawled up beside him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Was that enjoyable, dear?" I whispered in his ear.

Edward let out a little moan.

"Good," I said, wrapping my fingers around his cock again and feeling it start to harden again, "because I'm just getting started."

I continued to stroke him until he was rock hard, then I straddled his stomach, leaning down and kissing his lips, my tongue darting in and out of his mouth.

He moaned into my mouth again and palmed my breast. It was my turn to groan this time as I sat up and his fingers tripped over my nipples, rolling and pinching them between his index fingers and thumbs. I arched against him, pressing my breasts into his hands.

"Edward," I moaned.

He gave my breasts a gentle squeeze. "I love these," he whispered, fondling my breasts. "They're so fun to play with, they fit perfectly into my hands, they're so soft and full. I love them." He kissed the inside of each breast lovingly.

I threw my head back and moaned again and his hands left my breasts and rested on my hips. "Ride me, love," he whispered, lifting me up and positioning me above his cock.

I sank down on him, burying himself in me all the way to the hilt. We both moaned simultaneously, and I rose up again until just the head was in me, then I sank down again. I began riding him faster, our moans becoming louder.

"God, Bella," he panted, "I love watching you ride me. I love watching you're breasts bounce in my face, but do you want to know what I love most about this position, Bella?" he asked.

I let out a groan in response.

"That I'm able to do this." He reached for the place where our bodies joined, and his fingers brushed my clit, rubbing softly.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"How do you like it, Bella? Soft . . ."--he rubbed soft, slow circles on the tiny bundle of nerves--"or hard?" He increased the pressure.

"Edward!" I cried out.

"I'll take that as a yes to the second one." He continued his actions as I rode him at vampire speed. "Come for me, Bella," he whispered huskily. "Now, come around me." He rubbed furious circles on my clit, and I screamed his name loud enough for the rest of the house to hear. I contracted around him, and he called my name as he came inside me.

I collapsed on top of him, my head falling on his shoulder, our bodies still connected. I slowly raised myself off of him and lay down at his side.

He circled both arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bella," he whispered. "More than anything."

"I love you too."

**AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for not having updated in like two weeks or something. I've been concentrating on my other story, Arranged, which I actually think has a better plotline than this does, but whatever. I'm back now, and I know this chapter is nothing really new, but I'm still thinking about where I want this story to go and how I'm going to get it there. **

**Remember, if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me with the handy little review button at the bottom of the page. Anyway, another chapter, hope you like it.**

**Jared Knight POV**

The new family who had moved to the island were unlike anything I had ever seen before. There were ten of them. And the strangest assortment. Eight vampires, a kind of Halfling that resembled both Bella and Edward, and a werewolf. They were all unnaturally beautiful, even for vampires. Bella, of course, was the most beautiful of them all. That wavy, silky hair, that soft, creamy skin, that perfectly proportioned body. She was exquisite. And I resented the boy for laying a hand on her.

There was no doubt I could please her so much more than he could. And I would. I would find an excuse to be alone with her, and then I would use my powers of persuasion to make her mine. The look on her face as he had fingered her right in front of me was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I had smelled her arousal from all the way across the room, and the only thing I had wanted to do then was to rip him away from her and finish her off myself on the lab table.

I looked out my window to see the sun starting to rise over the mountains that were beginning to be obscured by the clouds. I'd better get to the school in case a few rays started to shine through the clouds.

After lunch was my period with Bella.

And Edward of course, but I tried not to think about that.

She glided gracefully into my classroom, not sparing me half a glance unlike all the other girls who stared, unashamed at me when they saw me. She lowered herself into her seat, and Edward sat down next to her. He didn't even look at me, but I had a feeling that as he turned her head towards him and kissed her passionately, he was marking his territory.

**BPOV**

Edward and I sat down in Chemistry, and the first thing he did was turn me towards him and kiss me fiercely. I had a feeling that the reason he had done it was for Mr. Knight's benefit.

When he pulled away, I stared into his eyes and pushed the shield away from myself. _Edward, I'm your wife. I love you, no one else. You don't have to prove that to him._

He stroked my cheek lovingly and said, "I'm sorry, Bella. But you know how jealous I get."

"I know, I just want you to understand," I said.

He smiled and gave me a sweet, chaste kiss on the mouth just as the bell rang.

As the class started, Edward's grip on the desk tightened, no doubt reading Jared Knight's perverted thoughts.

_Edward, _I thought at him. _You squeeze the desk any more you're going to break the wood._

His grip loosened just a tiny bit, and I decided I needed to distract him. I pushed the shield away from myself again and put the image of us sitting in the classroom in his head.

He turned his head a fraction of an inch, raising an eyebrow, questioningly, but I shook my head a slightly, continuing with my thoughts.

The me in my head climbed onto the lab table and scooted over to sit in front of Edward. She opened her legs and placed her feet on either side of his hips.

Edward's breath hitched beside me. "Bella," he whispered so softly it was almost inaudible to my enhanced hearing.

I continued with my fantasy. In my head, I lifted my hands to my breasts and cupped them, squeezing lightly. I started to unbutton the buttons of my blouse slowly, revealing to him the black lace bra under my white short sleeved silk shirt. I slipped the shirt off my shoulders, letting it pool on the table. I reached behind myself and unclasped my bra releasing my breasts from the cups.

Edward let out a small, strangled moan next to me.

In my head I cupped my breasts again, pinching and rolling my nipples between my fingers. I groaned and arched backwards into my hands, throwing my head back in pleasure. I let my hands trail down my stomach and over the material of my skirt, hiking the material up to my waist, revealing to him my matching black lace panties.

In my mind, Edward could see the rather large wet spot between my legs. I caressed the insides of my thighs lightly, rubbing small circles into the skin, getting closer and closer to my center. I massaged my clit slowly, closing my eyes and tipping my head back, my lips parting slightly.

The Edward sitting next to me in Chemistry class switched his vice-like grip from the desk to his knee to avoid breaking the wood.

Mr. Knight looked over at us, probably wondering what was going on with Edward, whose erection was straining against his jeans. He leaned on the table to try to hide his arousal.

I kept up my line of thought, but this time, as I reached for the closure of Edward's pants in my head, I did the same in real life, lowering the zipper tooth by tooth, smiling as he sucked in a long, unneeded breath. I finished undoing his pants and moved his boxers, letting his erection spring free under the desk.

"Bella," he whimpered as I began to stroke his long shaft. As he began to reach his orgasm, I imagined myself sitting in front of him on the desk, completely naked. He groaned at the image, and I felt him coming, so I slowed down.

He growled slightly, and I imagined myself climbing onto his lap and lowering myself slowly onto him.

God, this fantasy was making me wet.

I began to stroke him faster as I put the image in his head of me riding him at the back of the Chemistry room. He let out a little sound of pleasure as he came into my hand, closing his eyes tightly, trying his best to disguise the pure ecstasy on his face.

I lifted my hand to my face, licking his semen off my fingers. At that moment, Jared Knight looked over at me, and the right side of his mouth lifted up in an evil smile.

Edward, who had just tucked himself away and zipped his pants up, looked up and hissed loudly at whatever Knight was thinking.

**Jared Knight POV**

You'll be mine soon, beautiful.

**AN: Okay, so not the best, but hey, at least I updated. REVIEW please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in almost two months, but I'm doing it now. Hope you enjoy!**

**BPOV**

There were five minutes left in class, and then Edward would be free from Jared Knight's thoughts about me. He finished his lecture and reminded us about the test on the first three chapters of the book that we would have tomorrow.

"You will spend all night studying for it after you've done all your other homework, I trust," he said, and a strange ripple seemed to go through the room. No one else showed any sign that they noticed it, but everyone nodded, including Edward. I studied him more closely. His eyes were glazed over.

"Edward!" I said, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

He gave his head a little shake and looked over at me. "Yes, love?"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

I gave him a worried look but decided to let it go for the moment. The rest of the class seemed to have returned to normal as well.

The bell rang, and I said goodbye to Edward, heading off to Spanish, my last class of the day. After the final bell rang, Rose, and Emmett (who had Spanish last period as well) walked to the student parking lot with me, and we all got into the two cars and drove home in silence. As soon as we pulled into the garage Edward, Rose and Emmett got out of the car and went straight to their rooms as did Alice, Nessie, and Jake. When I caught up with Edward and asked him if he'd come hunt with me, he told me there was something he needed to do, so I went hunting alone.

I didn't get back before the sun went down, and when I got up to our room, I found Edward at his desk.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm studying, Bella," he said, not even turning to look at me.

"For what?" I picked up the notebook he was looking at to find his Chemistry notes, a perfect transcription of Mr. Knight's speech.

"Bella, please give that back, I need to study for tomorrow's test," he said, still not looking at me, instead flipping through the textbook to the next chapter.

"Come on," I whispered seductively in his ear. "You've done enough studying for tonight." I kissed the side of his neck.

"Give me back my notes, Bella. I really need to study."

This wasn't like him.

"No," I said, firmly.

He finally turned around and snatched them right out of my hand, turning back to his desk without a word. He had never done anything like that before.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked loudly.

He didn't answer.

"Edward, you have three medical degrees and have taken more high school and college Chemistry classes than I can count. I'm pretty sure you know this all."

No reaction, he just kept rereading his notes.

For the first time in twenty years I was especially thankful for my super vampire strength as I picked him up out of his chair and threw him across the room. He hit the wall and slid down it. His face was expressionless as he got up and tried to walk back to his desk. I blocked the path, and he struggled against me.

"Bella, get out of my way, I need to study," he growled, trying to get past me.

"No, Edward. I don't know what's gotten into you. Why do you need to study?"

"Mr. Knight told us to study. You should be doing it too, now get out of my way!" he yelled, picking me up and throwing me against the door. It didn't really hurt, though, if I wasn't a vampire, I probably would have broken something. Edward had never been so violent with me. He didn't even pause before going back to his seat at his desk.

If I was still human, I would have cried. I wrenched the door open and ran upstairs to Alice's room, knocking frantically on the door. I had learned that it was always necessary to knock on a closed door in the Cullen house, because even if it sounded like the room might be empty, you could walk in on two members of your family going at it at any hour of the day.

There was no answer, but I could smell Alice in the room even through the wood of the door, Jasper was gone though, so I opened the door cautiously and went in.

Alice was sitting at her desk as well, with her Chemistry books open in front of her. I didn't even ask before closing the door again and running down the Jacob and Nessie's room. I knew Nessie took Chemistry, so she was probably studying, but to my surprise, Jake was sitting on the floor with his Physics notes spread out before him. Then I remembered that Jared Knight taught Physics at our school as well, and they must have a test tomorrow too.

I didn't even bother checking on Rosalie and Emmett, but ran straight to Carlisle's office, and before I could raise a hand to knock, I heard his permission for me to come in.

I hurried inside to find Carlisle sitting at his desk, Esme in one of the chairs in front of the desk, and Jasper leaning against one of the bookcases that lined the walls, looking gloomy.

"Carlisle, why is everyone studying for their science tests tomorrow?" I asked. I looked at Jasper. "And why are you not at it with them?"

A corner of Jasper's mouth pulled down in a grimace. "I'm the only one who doesn't have Jared Knight as a science teacher."

"So this is something he did?" I asked furiously. I was going to kill him.

"It would seem so," said Carlisle, putting his hands on the desk in front of him. "I think the only reason you're exempt, Bella, is because of your mental shield. His power is no doubt one of mind control, just as we suspected. It has to do with the brain, so you are protected from it."

"So all he had to say was 'spend all night studying for the test' and everyone just does it?" I asked.

"It would seem so. His gift must affect the brain rather than the body. There must be some kind of force that is making them all think that they've got to study for this test."

"Well make it stop!" I said. "Edward threw me against a wall because I tried to take him away from his books."

"It's not that simple, Bella. I can't just _make_ it stop."

"Well what can we do?" Jasper asked, angrily. He looked furious, something that didn't happen a whole lot with Jasper.

"Look, I know that you two are concerned because whatever he has done is affecting your mates, but you're just going to have to be patient. If Knight's instructions to them were to study all night, then when the sun comes up, they should go back to normal."

"And until then?"

"Look, right now, what they're doing doesn't seem to be hurting them. We should wait until they snap out of whatever kind of trance they're in, then ask them what it feels like. Bella, what you can do, is the next time Jared Knight gives an order, you can try and encompass Edward in your shield and see if that works."

"And what about Alice?" Jasper asked.

"He doesn't seem to want to hurt anyone right now," Carlisle said. "Alice should be fine. From what we've learned from Edward's insight into Knight's mind, he is interested mostly in Bella. And since Bella is immune to his power, she is safe. You two should go be with your mates and wait for the sun to come up, in the meantime, Esme and I will check on Rosalie and Emmett, and Jake and Nessie to make sure that they're okay."

Jasper looked unsatisfied, but didn't argue, though he mumbled something about ripping Knight apart instead.

**AN: REVIEW!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

The sun rose at seven o'clock, and I watched as Edward snapped out of his trance and turned around. A kind of realization crossed his face, and his eyes widened in horror as he remembered the events of last night. He got up immediately and crossed the room in a second to where I was sitting at the edge of the bed.

He sank to his knees and placed his hands on my hips. "Bella, I am so sorry." He dropped his head into my lap. I ran a hand through his soft bronze hair, so glad to have him back. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Not really," I whispered soothingly.

"Oh, God, Bella, please forgive me," he begged, his voice and body shaking.

"Forgiven and forgotten," I promised, lifting his face up to look at me. I stared into his topaz eyes and leaned down slowly to kiss him. He kissed me back tenderly for what seemed like an eternity before swiftly getting to his feet and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing up.

"To kill Jared Knight," he said with nothing but fury in his voice.

"Edward, no. Bad idea."

"Bella, he made me hurt you," he hissed through gritted teeth. "I need to make sure that _never_ happens again."

I walked up to him at human speed and placed my hands on his chest. "Edward, the weatherman says the sun is going to be shining bright today, so if you go and kill Knight now, we won't be able to spend a day having amazing sex at a fun little place I discovered when I was hunting a week ago." I unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and slipped my hand against is smooth skin.

"Is that so?" he asked, his crooked grin making an appearance.

"It sure is." I smiled as I placed small kisses on his exposed skin.

"And where is this place?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, but I can guarantee you that we'll be well out of the public's eye."

"Mmm," he murmured, bending his head down to feather light kisses across my neck and shoulder.

"Just let me check on Nessie, and then we'll leave."

He slipped his hand into mine, and went to Jake and Nessie's room. I knocked, and Jake opened the door. Under his arm, I saw Nessie sitting on the bed, her legs crossed, Indian style.

"Bella, what the hell happened?" Jake asked, letting us in the room.

We entered, and I explained to them what Knight had done.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked. "You didn't eat all night."

Jake nodded vigorously, and Nessie smiled and got off the bed. We all went down to the kitchen, where I made them a giant breakfast, eighty-percent of which Jacob ate all by himself.

Once they were done I told them about the weather, and though neither needed to stay out of the sunlight, I gave Nessie permission to stay at home today if she wanted, both because I knew she would catch up easily, and because I didn't want her anywhere near Jared Knight without me around.

After she and Jake went off to spend their day together, I took Edward's hand and led him out the back door. We ran hand-in-hand through the tropical forest, and as we neared the spot, I made him close his eyes. We slowed to a walk, and I lead him out of the trees and into a beautiful clearing where a large waterfall poured into a very big pond surrounded by grey boulders. I knew he could hear the water before he even opened his eyes, but when he did, he took in the place, finally turning back to me and capturing my lips in a warm, passionate kiss.

"You are the most amazing person in the universe, you know that right?" he said, holding my face between his hands.

I smiled happily and kissed him again. "Want to take a swim?" I asked innocently.

"As long as we do it naked," he agreed with his trademark crooked smile. That was exactly what I'd hoped he'd say, but his words still made shivers go up my spine.

We both stripped at lightning speed and cannon-balled into the water, making two enormous splashes.

We circled each other in the water, touching and kissing all the while. We raced each other around the circumference of the pond---he won of course---and jumped off the waterfall several times.

I had just reentered the water when I realized that Edward was nowhere to be seen. "Edward?" I called his name cautiously. I scanned the water for a pale form, and I felt the slightest ripples in the water, which meant he was swimming towards me. Suddenly, I felt something grab my hips. I looked down to see Edward under the water, and his tongue pressed against my clit.

I let out a sharp gasp as his fingers circled my slit, slipping slowly in. "Oh, God, Edward," I moaned.

His lips wrapped around my bud and he sucked gently, pumping his fingers in and out. The sensations ricocheting through me were beyond belief. I didn't know if it was the water or just the fact that he was highly skilled at everything he did, damn him. As the pressure began to build, his fingers and his tongue were no longer enough. I reached down and pulled him up out of the water. Once he was on his feet, I wrapped both my legs around him, pressing my center against his very prominent erection. He groaned loudly. I kissed him fiercely, grabbing his hair in two damp handfuls and grinding myself against him.

"Unh, Bella." He slammed me up against a boulder and kissed my neck animalistically. Our bottom halves were still submerged, which seemed to make the sensations more pleasurable. He thrust into me, and my back slid up the rock in a motion that twenty years ago would have ripped half the skin off my back, but in this case I barely felt it. He drew out slowly and thrust back in again. This time the boulder cracked. He built up a steady rhythm, at the same time kissing and nipping at my neck.

"Edward," I gasped as I neared the edge.

"Bella," he moaned, taking my nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly. "Come for me, love," he whispered against my nipple. He kept one hand under my butt and the other came around to massage my clit. That was my undoing.

I threw my head back against the rock and heard it crack even more as I came hard around him, my insides squeezing him, begging him to come with me.

"Bella, I'm going to come."

"That's it, Edward. Feel my pussy milking your long, hard cock," I whispered harshly, take his earlobe between my teeth.

Two more thrusts, and I felt him spill inside me, screaming my name as he did so. His head collapsed on my shoulder, and his unnecessary breathing was hard. "Bella." He let out my name in a short breath, his head still resting against my shoulder. "I love you so much." He slid slowly out of me, and my feet hit the bottom of the pond. I kept my arms around his neck, and he pulled me backwards so we were floating on the surface of the water together. I would have thought that we would sink since our bodies seemed similar to marble, but I was able to lie on Edward's chest while he floated on his back, something that I didn't think even humans could do.

"Mmm, Bella." He wove his fingers through my hair. "I wish every day could be like this."

I smiled as we slid into a patch of sunlight shining on the water and his skin became like diamonds. "We could quit school and just live in the forest," I said, with the slightest hint of sarcasm in my voice. "We could spend all day here and hunt the animals around us, and 'sleep' under the stars . . . like a bunch of hippies."

His laugh rumbled through his chest and bounced off the boulders around the water. I laughed with him, and enveloped him in my shield, letting him listen to my happy thoughts and thus shutting out everything around us. Not that there was anyone near us at the time anyway.

**Jared Knight POV**

The Cullen children had not been in school today, no doubt because of the sun. I'd had to get up early to drive there, and I'd parked in the very back, in the shadows of the building so as to hide my true self from the frail humans around me.

Once I got into my car with tinted windows at the end of the day all was fine, and I drove off back home. On the way, however, I felt the presence of other vampires a few miles away. That was another gift of mine, sensing the undead. I could pinpoint their location when they were within a fifty mile radius of me, and after I had sensed them once, I could tell the difference between the people.

These two were Bella and Edward. I ran through the woods, stopping on the outskirts of a clearing where a huge waterfall fed into a large pond. And there, lying on the boy's chest as he floated on the surface of the water, was my Bella. Stark naked.

I licked my lips, wanting to go closer and see the details of the beautiful curves with my enhanced vision, but I couldn't. I didn't want them to know I was there. For some reason they couldn't tell right now. I had suspected that the boy was a mind-reader, but he didn't seem to be able to hear my thoughts now.

I took a mental picture of Bella, wishing that I could have seen her front as well, and turned around, bolting back through the woods to my car, and driving home to relieve the very prominent bulge in my jeans.


End file.
